<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I got hella homies by Estelle (Fielding)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22460713">I got hella homies</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fielding/pseuds/Estelle'>Estelle (Fielding)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>B99 Season 7 Countdown Project [29]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Episode: s06e11 The Therapist, F/F, Missing Scene, the nine-nine - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:02:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,545</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22460713</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fielding/pseuds/Estelle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“Boyle says you brought Jocelyn to Shaw's last week.”</i>
</p><p>Jocelyn meets (most of) the Nine-Nine. Takes place before The Therapist.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jake Peralta/Amy Santiago, Rosa Diaz/Jocelyn Pryce</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>B99 Season 7 Countdown Project [29]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588849</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>98</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I got hella homies</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Story No. 29 of my Season 7 Countdown Project.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <span>She notices Amy Santiago first, because Amy is standing at the bar wearing a full police uniform, and also, she has incredibly shiny hair, and Jocelyn’s always had a thing for brunettes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jocelyn pauses at the threshold of Shaw’s, eyes scanning from Amy to the booths that line the walls, until she finds the one loud group sprawled around a table toward the back. She squints, trying to identify Rosa, and that’s when someone slides up behind her and says, “Don’t move.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jocelyn bites her lip to keep from grinning. Rosa smells like fresh lemons and leather and just now, bourbon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Or what?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A hand slips onto her hip and squeezes, and Rosa says, “Or you won’t get the first shower tomorrow morning.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She gives Jocelyn a quick peck on the cheek, and Jocelyn lifts an eyebrow. “You should probably be careful about sneaking up behind people in a cop bar,” she says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rosa shrugs. “I just wanted a second alone before you meet everyone.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s sweet,” Jocelyn says. She knows Rosa will hate that, and sure enough, Rosa frowns and grimaces.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“C’mon,” she says, and tugs at Jocelyn’s hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jocelyn had picked the right table, and she’s able to identify everyone else even before Rosa makes the introductions. Charles has an open, friendly face and kind eyes, and he’s wearing a tan button-down shirt and the dullest brown tie Jocelyn’s ever seen. Terry is massive and very handsome, but it’s the suspenders that give him away. Amy has re-joined the table and is sitting beside her husband. Jake is the last one she places, because she’s having trouble reconciling this man with the goofy grin and laughing eyes with the obsessed, sleep-deprived, manic detective Rosa described working with on a recent murder investigation. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Everyone, this is Jocelyn,” Rosa says. “Don’t be weird to her.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hurtful,” Jake says, but he’s smiling, He has an arm slung around Amy’s shoulders, and he leans over the table and reaches toward Jocelyn to shake hands. “You have neat hair.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That was weird,” Rosa says.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>+++</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jocelyn’s politics swing way left and she’s definitely never dated a cop before. But Rosa is confident and assertive and Jocelyn finds that extremely attractive, and to be honest, the fact that she carries a gun is weirdly hot. She is eagerly anticipating the day she finally gets to see Rosa in uniform.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She knows the past year hasn’t been easy, since Rosa came out to her parents. Jocelyn’s glad she did it -- to be honest, she doesn’t date people who aren’t out anymore. She gets why people stay closeted, she really does. But Jocelyn has been out since middle school and even at age 14 she knew that if someone couldn’t handle who she was, that person wasn’t worth the trouble. Now she’s 38, and she won’t be anyone’s secret.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So yeah, this feels good, squeezed into a booth at the back of a dingy cop bar with Rosa and her friends. Jake and Charles are shout-singing to Taylor Swift and Amy is pretending to be embarrassed but obviously loving it. Terry tells the table in general that he’s texting his wife that he’ll be home in time to put the twins to bed. And Rosa is definitely sitting closer to Jocelyn than she needs to, one hand on Jocelyn’s knee under the table.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>+++</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The invitation to join Rosa at Shaw’s came out of nowhere, which has been pretty standard. They’ve been dating a little over three months, and for most of that time Rosa’s been on the murder case with Jake, which means a lot of their dates have been spontaneous and pretty casual. (Rosa also has canceled a lot, which ordinarily would be a deal-breaker for Jocelyn, but Rosa did warn her that a detective’s life can be chaotic.)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jocelyn got the text as she was leaving her frosting and highlighting class, the last of the day, and wondering if she should see if Rosa was free for dinner. She answered yes immediately and did a literal 180 to catch a train to Prospect Heights. Jocelyn has been dying to meet Rosa’s coworkers, who are clearly the most important people in her life given how much she talks about them. Which, honestly, isn’t a lot, but still about five times more than anyone else.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Still, she was a little afraid that the night would be all cop talk. But the Nine-Nine takes her by surprise. Ten minutes after she’s met them Charles has taken out a stack of actual printed photos of his son Nikolaj and is asking Jocelyn if she’s ever had Latvian beetroot soup, and then Terry has to show her photos (on his phone, like a normal person) of his daughters. After that Jocelyn can’t resist sharing a photo of her niece, who’s just eight months old and sadly lives on the other side of the country.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then Amy asks her about cosmetology school and says that Jake is right, that her hair is neat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve always wanted to try short hair but I’m afraid I don’t have the face for it,” Amy says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You should come by the school some time for a consultation,” Jocelyn says, tilting her head to imagine a look for Amy. “I could totally cut it for you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No way!” Jake says firmly, mouth gone suddenly all pouty.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jocelyn feels a punch of knee-jerk rage, that this guy would dare tell his wife what she can and can’t do with her hair. She opens her mouth, ready to lay into him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And then Jake says, “You said I could cut your hair if you ever decided to go short!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amy rolls her eyes. “No, you are not allowed to cut my hair with the paper cutter at work. We’ve talked about this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My wife is the worst,” Jake says in a whine. But he’s smiling and his eyes have gone all crinkly in the corners, and Amy tips her face up to his and kisses the corner of his mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, babe,” she says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So Jocelyn decides that Jake and Amy are adorable and she wishes she could have been at their wedding, which Rosa said was the most romantic shit she’s ever seen, and that was after the bomb scare.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a second round, Jocelyn asks if the captain ever joins them for drinks and Amy says, “I wish” in a dreamy sort of voice, and then she and Charles launch into a story about Holt single-handedly saving Shaw’s by drinking himself sick on Charbonnay. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cabernet?” Jocelyn says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” Rosa says, looking like the very thought of that particular alcohol is going to give her a hangover. Jocelyn drops the subject.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When do I get to meet him?” she says instead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Holt?” Rosa shrugs. “He’s not very social.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you kidding?” Charles calls out from Rosa’s other side. He leans over the table to address Jocelyn. “Captain Holt and Kevin love Rosa. I bet they’d have you over for Kevin’s famous white rice. I’m dying to try it but I’m not allowed in their home after last year’s tofu incident.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jocelyn has so many questions. “What’s the tofu-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t ask,” Rosa says. “We should go.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everyone ends up leaving at once. Outside the bar, Charles gives Jocelyn a too-long hug, and Terry tells her he’s so glad they met and then seems to tear up a little and walks away in a hurry. Amy’s goodbye handshake is bone-crushing but her smile is genuine.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jake pulls Jocelyn aside while Amy and Rosa are discussing a murder case and, improbably, blood-sniffing flies. He tells her in a hushed voice that he’s never seen Rosa happier in a relationship, and then he makes her swear to never tell Rosa he said that. (Jake also calls her Jackie, but he’s so friendly about it that she instantly forgives him.)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rosa walks her home, and they hold hands and Jocelyn gushes about how great her coworkers are. “I wasn’t expecting to like a bunch of NYPD cops so much,” she says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s dark out and Rosa is pretty inscrutable at all times anyway. But as they pass under a streetlamp, Jocelyn’s pretty sure she sees the smallest quirk of a smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Rosa says, “they’re not bad, I guess.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jocelyn laughs. She recognizes high praise from her girlfriend when she hears it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Speaking of not bad,” Jocelyn says, and pauses, tugging at Rosa’s hand to make her stop too. She slips her arms around Rosa’s waist, and Rosa gives her another of those half-smiles and lifts a hand up to Jocelyn’s face. When they kiss, Rosa’s lips are full and soft and warm, and the slide of her tongue is electric. Jocelyn closes her eyes and hums a little, and Rosa strokes a thumb along her jawline, to the pulse point behind her ear. Her other hand curls around Jocelyn’s neck to pull her closer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They’re both a little breathless when they break apart. Rosa’s eyes are so dark they’re almost black, but there’s a spark of something fond and joyful in them. She reaches up to brush aside the bangs that have slipped over Jocelyn’s forehead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They’re right,” she says, “your hair is neat.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jocelyn laughs out loud, and Rosa’s laughing too when they kiss again.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>*Title is from Feed the Beast (Bash Brothers).</p><p>*Another massive thank you to explodingsnapple, who put together a most amazing timeline of Season 6 (here: https://exploding-snapple.tumblr.com/tagged/b99timelinepost) without which I would have been totally lost trying to figure out the timing of this story. According to her timeline, Rosa and Jocelyn would have started dating around late December/early January of 2018-19. So by the time Jocelyn met everyone (in early April) they would have been dating about three months. (If that’s wrong for some reason, blame my math, not explodingsnapple’s timeline.)</p><p>*Interestingly, much of their early dating would have taken place during The Crime Scene, which must have been intense, and perhaps influenced Jocelyn’s eventual frustration that Rosa consistently prioritizes her job over her girlfriend. (Canon is fun!)</p><p>*I purposefully had Rosa sharing quite a bit of personal info about her coworkers with Jocelyn, which I realize runs counter to the Rosa we know. But my thinking is that Rosa really, really likes Jocelyn, and is maybe making an effort to be open with her. Plus, I think Rosa really loves her Nine-Nine family and would maybe want to talk about them, at this point in her life. Anyway, obviously that’s all open to interpretation.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>